


Murmur? Hum For Me

by CanaryToCoalmine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Withdrawal, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Top Frank Iero, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryToCoalmine/pseuds/CanaryToCoalmine
Summary: They've talked about this before, Frank just hasn't ever had to do it until now.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Murmur? Hum For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/gifts).

> I'm sorry for any mistakes

Frank is woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of Gerard frantically rummaging through their bedside drawers. He sits up and squints as a lamp light glares into his eyes. 

“Gee? What’s going on? Are you alright, baby?”

Gerard proceeded to ignore him and slammed the drawer closed,

“I can’t fucking sleep! There’s so much to do today and tomorrow and I need to do something and there is no fucking dru-”

Frank got up fully and hastily reaches out to tug at Gerard’s nightshirt. Gerard shrugs him off and turns away from him. Frank, still slightly tired but now filled with large helpings of worry and slight annoyance, lightly growled. He stopped himself as he noticed Gerard stiffening.

Gerard huffed and moved to leave the bedroom,

“I’m going out, you need anything?”

Frank narrowed his eyes, a quick glance at the clock told him it was two in the morning.

“Gerard-”

“Shut the fuck up Frank! I need-”

Frank pulled himself off of the bed and breathed in. Gerard was freaking out on him and he needs to do something. He can’t let Gerard do anything to himself. Frank straightened his back and set his eyes steadily on the back of Gerard’s head.

“Gerard. Get back on the bed.” Frank commanded. He felt a small ache in his stomach along with the worry that Gerard might disobey.

Gerard froze, he let out a shaky breath. His stance looked angry before he rubbed his arms and nodded.

Gerard shivered and turned back towards Frank, not meeting his eyes. He quietly shifted onto the mattress and crawled to the headboard. He turned back around when he reached the end and folded his legs underneath himself. As he sat, his breaths came out spaced and heavy.

Now that Gerard was finally back in better lighting, Frank noticed tear stains and redness around Gerard’s eyes. Frank sighed as Gerard stubbornly squeezed his eyes shut.

Frank walked to his own drawer and took out Gerard’s freshly cleaned scarf. He got back to the bed and climbed on top, shimmying upon it until he was kneeling next to Gerard.

“Will you open your eyes for me, sweetheart?”

Gerard mumbled out a ‘no’ but leaned towards Frank, seeking comfort.

“That’s alright baby, that’s alright. Think you can relax your eyes then? You can keep them closed” Frank softly spoke and unfolded the scarf in his hands.

Gerard relaxed his shoulders and sighed out shakily. He felt Frank petting his cheek before woven yarn gently pressed against his eyes. Frank had tied the scarf around Gerard's head, the scarf now acting as a blindfold. Gerard let out a tiny whimper.

"It's alright sweetheart, we aren't doing anything unless you want to. Do you want the scarf off? Answer verbally please"

"No…" Gerard whispered.

"That's okay baby, you're safe with me, try and remember that alright…"

Frank leaned in to give Gerard a kiss but stopped himself and sat back. He turned to the bedside table to look for anything he could use. He took in a breath as he saw the glass of water sitting next to his lamp.

"Are you thirsty sweetheart? How's your throat?"

Gerard slowly nodded and answered with a "Yeah..throat's fine though…"

Frank gave him a quick "I love you" and reached for the cup of water. He carefully carried it near Gerard and gently told Gerard to open as he pressed the rim to Gerard's trembling lips.

“Slowly now, sips please, not gulps. Easy there, sweetheart… There we go, just like that, much better. That’s perfect.” Frank watches with satisfaction as Gerard makes his way through half the glass at a deliberate pace, pausing to swallow each mouthful of water before taking on the next.

“Beautiful. That’s enough for now.” He pulls the cup away and places it on the nightstand, he pauses, debating on whether or not he should get some real food from the kitchen. With a glance at the serenely smiling Gerard, he moves to get up.

"Let me go get you something from the kitchen, alright Gee?"

"What? Noooo"

Frank kisses Gerard and squeezes his hand, 

"Don't worry I'll be here the whole time, I'll sing a little to let you know"

Gerard's lips moved in panicked silence before smiling. He mumbled out okay.

Frank the short distance between the bedroom and the kitchen, he sang words to songs that Gerard would have been amazing at. He smiled to himself as he replaced a high note for a lower one he could reach. 

In the kitchen, he swiftly grabs sandwich ingredients and half-hazard puts them together on a plate. Then, he grabs a chocolate bar. He enters back into the bedroom while happily sang the end of a song.

After making his presence surely known, Frank places the plate on the bedside table and crawls back on top of the bed. When he's close enough to Gerard he pecks him on the cheek.

He then picks up the plate. He places it in his own lap, and makes quick work of tearing the bread into reasonably bite-sized pieces; it’s a slightly messy ordeal, but he hasn’t got a better alternative at hand. “Alright, sweetheart, going to feed you up a bit. Open your mouth for me, yeah?”

Gerard does, and the amount of trust he’s placing in Frank at this moment makes his heart flutter. He looks completely at ease.

Frank picks up a piece of bread and places it onto Gerard’s eager tongue. Gerard closes his lips gently around Frank’s fingers as he does so, suckling them lightly before Frank pulls them away. “Chew for me, nice and slow, just like that, perfect. Here we go, another bite now, open up, baby…”

And just like that, they work their way through the entire plate. To his delight, when Frank places the first piece of chocolate in Gerard’s mouth, it comes as such a surprise that Gerard lets out an enthusiastic moan and smiles, he actually smiles, and Frank feels all warm and gooey inside and has to use every ounce of willpower he has not to lean over and kiss him senseless then and there.

But he shows restraint and simply carries on feeding Gerard one bite at a time until all the chocolate is gone. He lets Gerard suck on his fingers for a little while after they’re finished; the soft and wet warmth of Gerard’s mouth makes him shudder. Eventually, he withdraws his thumb from where Gerard had been teething lightly at it, and Gerard lets it go with a disappointed sigh. Frank flashes a toothy grin back at him, despite Gerard being blindfolded.

"Are you alright now sweetheart?"

"...Thank you"

"Do you want to do anything more?"

"...no? Do you want anything? I can do something if you need-"

"No darling, I'm alright"

Gerard sinks down into the bed and gropes for Frank's arms. Once found, he yanks Frank into a cuddle and buries himself into Frank's smaller body.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of this is offensive, please tell me. I wrote this for a friend, and I know some real close people that have has drug problems that I've had moments with. Stay safe out there y'all


End file.
